


A Not Very White Christmas

by nhasablog



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, First Christmas, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: It’s their first Christmas together and they’re as nervous and excited as you’d expect them to be.





	

It never snowed in El Paso. Sometimes it got cold enough to force its residents to layer up, huddle closer, and talk about the weather, but it never snowed.

Ari knew Dante felt weird about not having a white Christmas this year. He remembered the countless of letters he’d received where Dante had raved about the snow in Chicago, and while he loved the climate in El Paso Ari was sure he sometimes missed the chillier days of Illinois.

They were sitting on Ari’s bed, both wearing t-shirts and sweatpants, Dante not wearing any shoes or socks. December had arrived out of nowhere the previous week, and it was only now that Ari was realizing that this would be their first Christmas together, since they’d been robbed of it last year. They hadn’t talked about it properly yet, what they would do on the actual day, but Dante had casually brought up gifts and Ari had been swallowed by his own pride.

“I don’t want you to get me anything.”

Dante frowned. “Nothing?”

“Nothing.”

“That’s stupid, Ari.”

“I don’t want anything from you.”

“Should I be offended?”

“You know what I mean. I don’t like when people give me gifts.”

“Well, aren’t you a Grinch on Christmas Day.” Dante leaned closer. “Tell me, Ari. Are you planning on giving _me_ something?”

“Well, yes-”

“Then I should have the liberty to give you something back. Now spill, what do you want?”

Ari crossed his arms. “Nothing expensive. In fact, don’t even buy me anything. Go out and collect a cool rock or something.”

“Or I could make you something?”

“I don’t want you to waste your energy on that.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Dante poked his chest. “You’re worth all that energy, Ari Mendoza.”

Ari felt his face heat up, but he didn’t break eye contact. “If you give me something that took over a day to make I’m divorcing you.”

Dante grinned. “We’re not married.”

“We act like we are.”

“And have been for over twenty years?”

“Something like that.”

Dante leaned closer so that their faces almost touched. “I have a proposition. If I can’t buy you anything then neither can you. Our gifts to each other will be handmade this year. Deal?”

“Deal.”

They shook hands on it and then kissed on it and then laughed on it as Dante mumbled into Ari’s neck about how silly he could be sometimes.

“You’re tickling me,” Ari said, scrunching up his shoulders in a weak attempt to get Dante away from his sensitive skin.

“Good. You deserve it for being difficult.”

“How am I being difficult?”

“You refuse to see that I would get you an island if you’d let me.”

“I don’t want an island.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to settle on tickles,” Dante replied with a sigh, sneaking his fingers under Ari’s arms. “Maybe if I tickle you enough you’ll let me buy you a card or something for your birthday.”

“Don’t waste your money on mehehe,” Ari said, giggling despite himself. Dante’s fingers were gentle, but ruthless. They had found that to be the most effective way to get Ari laughing.

Ari knew that he was being a little stupid. Dante could afford to get him gifts, but Ari genuinely didn’t want anything and found the whole gift thing overrated. The thought was nice and all, but each year you get your friends and family things that you think of the last minute that you’re not even sure they would need or even like. It was tedious.

“I’ll make you something real good,” Dante said later as Ari followed him to the door with Legs hopping beside them thinking they were about to let her out. “Mark my words.”

“I’ll make you something even better,” Ari replied. “You mark _my_ words.”

Dante was about to lean in to steal one last kiss when Ari’s mother’s voice interrupted. “Are you leaving, Dante?”

Dante turned effortlessly to Ari’s mom, his smile so calm that Ari felt a little bad about freaking out that his mom almost caught them kissing. “Family night,” he explained. “I’ll be back first thing in the morning, I’m sure.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that,” Ari’s mom replied with a laugh. “Say hello to your parents from us, will you?”

“Of course.”

“And ask them if they’ve thought about my offer.”

It was Ari’s turn to speak. “What offer?”

“To have us all spend Christmas here, of course. I told you about it, Ari.”

He didn’t recall any of it, but nodded anyway. “Right.”

“I’ll ask them,” Dante said with a smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He looked at Ari, hesitated for a second, and leaned in to press a brief kiss to his lips. “See you,” he said and was gone, leaving Ari to blush under his mother’s gaze on his own.

She didn’t say anything about it, thankfully. “Do you want to help me with dinner or hide in your room?”

“My heart says hide in my room, but my brain tells me to a be a good son.”

“Well, you always tend to listen to your heart.”

“I’ll let the brain win for once. What’s for dinner?”

Once he’d gotten over his embarrassment and dinner had been served, Ari was faced with a new problem. What the hell was he supposed to give Dante for Christmas?

* * *

 

Ari hadn’t felt excited for Christmas in years. He always felt like something had been missing, but this year he woke up with a giddy heart, which was a nice change. He knew nothing could really substitute his brother’s absence, but he was starting to accept it. Besides, he was nervous enough as it was to give Dante his gift, and that was enough to keep his mind occupied.

He wasn’t very sure Dante would like it.

Dante and his parents arrived early. His mother was heavily pregnant, but insisted that they all helped out with the preparations for dinner. They all knew that you couldn’t really change her mind once it was set, but Ari’s mother made sure to give her the easier tasks. As long as she was helping it didn’t seem to matter _what_ she was doing, so she only protested once.

Ari, Dante and their fathers attempted to help at first, but were very soon kicked out of the kitchen to a chorus of “you’re making it worse” and “we’ll finish next week if we continue like this”. None of them really complained, and the four of them migrated to the living room until Ari and Dante got bored and shut themselves in Ari’s bedroom instead. Legs was, of course, glued to their sides.

“I can’t wait to give you my gift,” Dante said as they plopped down on the bed.

Ari picked at the covers. “Neither can I.”

“You seem nervous.”

“Do I?”

“Yes.” Dante sat up a bit to look at him more properly. “Is something bothering you?”

Ari exhaled slowly. “I feel like my gift isn’t good enough.”

“There you go again. Being silly.”

Ari huffed. “I’ve never been very good at making things.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

“Have I ever showed you anything I’ve created?”

“Well, no-”

“There’s a reason for that.”

Dante reached out and put his hand over Ari’s mouth. “Shh. Stop overthinking.”

Ari batted his hand away. “I can’t help it.”

“I’ll love whatever you give me.”

“But what if you don’t?”

“It’s from _you_. How can I not?”

Ari ran a hand over his face. “Stop saying things like that.”

“Why?” A grin found Dante’s lips. “It’s true.”

“You’re making me-”

“Blush? Yeah, I can see that.”

There were some topics they never used to comment on, but as their relationship progressed they found it easier to mention specific things that they knew would embarrass the other because they weren’t as uncertain of where the line was drawn. Dante knew Ari wouldn’t leave him or anything for having said that, but sometimes Ari really wished his boyfriend could just keep his teasing comments to himself.

He reached out and gave Dante a light shove. “Hush.”

Dante just laughed, which was enough to make Ari feel better. “Come on. We should rejoin the others or risk being called antisocial homewreckers for not spending every single moment with our families.”

“Good idea.”

* * *

 

Ari realized this was a bad idea the moment all eyes turned to Dante who was holding the admittedly small envelope that Ari had gotten him. He’d realized this way too late.

“If this is money I swear,” Dante mumbled as he started opening it, sending Ari a brief look.

It took him approximately five seconds to get the piece of paper out of the envelope, and they were the most agonizing and slow seconds of Ari’s life.

“Read it aloud!” Dante’s father exclaimed before Ari had time to ask for the opposite.

“ _Dear Dante_ ,” Dante started, following his father’s wish instantly. “ _Merry Christmas and all that jazz. We said we’d only give each other handmade gifts this year_ -” Cue their mothers letting out strange sounds that Ari couldn’t identify “- _but seeing as I can’t do more with my hands than pet Legs_ \- which is _not_ true, by the way, Ari - _I sort of cheated and made you this list. These are the things I will do for you whenever you need them_ \- oh. I can’t read you the rest.”

Dante fell silent, his eyes still on the list, and Ari wasn’t sure how to react when the adults all turned to him as one, silently asking him what on earth he’d written that had made Dante Quintana stop in his tracks.

Ari tried to somehow convey that it wasn’t as bad as it seemed.

“It’s nothing _dirty_ ,” Dante told them once he’d finished reading and caught sight of their expressions. “But I’m sure Ari doesn’t want everyone to know.”

“We never assumed a thing,” Dante’s father said, and Dante rolled his eyes.

“Thank you, Ari,” Dante said, turning toward him with a smile. “It’s a lovely list and I sure appreciate it.”

Ari didn’t fully believe him.

“Now open Dante’s gift,” Ari’s mom urged him.

Dante’s gift was significantly bigger than an envelope. Ari opened it quickly, tearing the paper off rather carelessly and coming face to face with the most beautiful drawing he’d ever seen. It was of his truck under a star-filled sky in the desert. He could make out three silhouettes sitting in the back, which he guessed were off him, Dante and Legs. It was as if the actual creation radiated peacefulness. He wasn’t even sure what to say.

“I love it,” he said, and his voice sounded strangely emotional even to him. He looked up and caught Dante’s gaze. “It’s stunning.”

“You really think so?” Something in Dante’s tone told Ari that he’d been just as nervous about the gift exchange as Ari had been. He should’ve known. Dante was very selective when it came to showing his art.

“I really think so.” If they were alone Ari might’ve kissed him, but he settled on a smile instead, which earned him a smile in return.

“Hey, can we see?” Ari’s dad asked, and once Dante had given him a nod Ari turned it to show the adults who broke into a chorus of praise that Ari couldn’t blame them for. He turned back to Dante and reached out to give his hand a squeeze.

“Thank you,” he said, and Dante’s smile grew.

* * *

 

“That’s one generous list, Ari,” Dante said much later after their bellies had been filled and Dante’s parents had left.

Ari snorted, rolling over to his side to look at Dante more properly. “That’s the point.”

“Five massages, one night with Legs all to myself, and three trips to the indoors swimming pool that you will take me to whenever I want? I couldn’t have asked for anything better.”

“Are you really that happy with it or are you just saying that you are?”

“Ari, if you know me at all you know I’m in love with this list. And with you.”

Ari exhaled. “Okay.”

“And did you really like my drawing?”

“If you know _me_ at all you know I adore it. And you.”

“Oh, good.”

Ari had to let out a laugh. “We’re an insecure mess, aren’t we?”

“It’s part of our charm, I’m sure.”

“There was actually one more thing I wanted to put on that list, but ended up scrapping.”

“Oh? And what was that?”

Ari grinned. “I’ll never tell.”

Dante pouted. “That’s mean. And unnecessary.”

“I like seeing you suffer.”

“I can tell.” Dante sat up. “But I have ways to make you talk.”

Ari was laughing even before Dante had straddled his hips, before Dante’s fingers had found his ribs. He couldn’t help it. As soon as Dante as much as threatened to tickle him Ari was gone, and barely a day went by without Dante taking advantage of it.

“Tell me,” Dante said through Ari’s laughter.

“No!”

“Come on, you know you want to,” Dante sang, escaping Ari’s flailing hands each time they attempted to grab him.

“Plehehease!”

“Please won’t get you anywhere.”

A knock made Dante’s hands still, and he flew off of Ari quicker than he thought possible when Ari’s mother’s voice came from outside.

“Boys? Can I come in?”

Ari was still giggling, so Dante took the liberty of replying. “Sure thing!”

She opened the door slowly, entering the room with two cups in both hands. “I heard a bit of commotion. What are you doing with my son, Dante? He never laughs that much.”

“Just tried to get him to reveal some information,” Dante said, shooting Ari a grin.

“He almost killed me and you won’t even bat an eye,” Ari said, sitting up properly to grab the cup she was offering him.

“I’m sure this hot chocolate will make you feel better.”

“It actually does. Thanks.”

Dante accepted the second cup gratefully. “You’re the best.”

“Don’t tell her that. She’ll never let us forget it.”

Ari’s mother grinned. “It’s fine. I was already aware of it. Goodnight, boys.”

“Goodnight,” they called back in unison and watched her until she’d closed the door behind her.

Dante took a sip of his beverage and handed it to Ari. “Can you put it on your bedside table?”

Ari complied, and once their hands were free Dante was back at poking at his upper body, though this time he relented within seconds. “I’ll never find out what that extra thing was, will I?”

“Nope.”

“You’re cruel.”

“Just trying to keep this relationship exciting.”

“By keeping secrets from me?”

“Exactly.”

“You’re weird.” Dante flopped down onto his back. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

The lights from the neighbor’s Christmas decorations shone through the window into Ari’s bedroom, giving it a red tint. The hot chocolate was making them sleepy, and once Legs had joined them on the bed it was almost impossible to keep their eyes open.

Dante rolled over to press his face into Ari’s neck, his breath tickling his skin. “Merry Christmas, Ari.”

Ari turned to his side so that they were tangled together. “Merry Christmas, Dante.”

It never snowed in El Paso, and he was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
